2019 Cricket World Cup
2019 Cricket World Cup The 2019 world cup was held in England, with the favourites to do well were defending champions Australia, India had a strong team with Virat Kholi, but the English Team was on a record 17 consecutive wins. = Group Stage = Round 1 England Vs Bangladesh: England Innings: 394/2 (50) Alex Hales: 183 (121) Sunzamul Islam: 2/75 (10) Bangladesh Innings: 215/10 (48.5) Tamim Iqbal: 101 (115) Ben Stokes: 4/30 (7) England won by 179 runs Player of the match: Alex Hales India Vs Australia Inda's Innings: 315/6 (50) Virat Kholi: 201 (135) Shaun Ferlo: 3/34 (10) Australia's Innings: 316/3 (40.2) Shaun Ferlo: 122 (91) Ravichandran Ashwin: 2/51 (10) Australia won by 7 wickets Player of the Match: Shaun Ferlo New Zealand Vs South Africa New Zealand Innings: 201/5 (50) Kane Williamson: 87* (135) Kagiso Rabada: 3/29 (10) South Africa: 202 (30) Aiden Markram: 115* (92) South Africa won by 10 wickets Player of the Match: Aiden Markram West Indies Vs Pakistan West Indies: 67/10 (12) Chris Gayle: 20 (11) Hasan Ali: 7/20 (5) Pakistan: 71/4 (15) Azhar Ali: 32* (40) Jason Holder: 2/16 (5) Pakistan won by 6 wickets Player of the Match: Hasan Ali Afghanistan Vs Sri Lanka Afghanistan: 211/6 (50) Mohammad Shahzad: 115* (111) Wanidu Hasaranga: 3/67 (10) Sri Lanka: 217/2 (42.3) Upul Tharanga: 122* (164) Rashid Khan: 2/54 (9.3) Sri Lanka won by 8 wickets Player of the match: Upal Tharanga Round 2 England Vs West Indies England: 401/3 (50) Alex Hales: 154 (82) Jason Holder: 2/76 West Indies: 184/8 (50) Shimron Hetmyer: 89* (121) Sam Curran: 6/30 (10) England won by 217 runs Player of the Match: Sam Curran Sri-Lanka Vs Australia Australia: 345/2 (50) Shaun Ferlo: 193* (132) Akila Dananjaya: 1/67 (10) Sri-Lanka: 194/10 (41) Wanidu Hasaranga: 45 (78) Shaun Ferlo: 6/43 (8) Australia won by 151 runs Player of the Match: Shaun Ferlo India Vs South Africa India: 410/2 (50) Virat Kohli: 251* (167) Kagiso Rabada: 1/122 (10) South Africa: 305/1 (50) Aiden Markram: 171 (95) India won by 105 runs Player of the Match: Virat Kohli Pakistan Vs Bangladesh Pakistan: 115/9 (50) Azhar Ali: 54* (127) Shakib Al Hasan: 5/22 Bangladesh: 116/9 (50) Tamim Iqbal: 55* (120) Junaid Khan: 4/43 Bangladesh won by 1 wicket Player of the Match: Shakib Al Hasan Afghanistan Vs New Zealand Afghanistan: 278/2 (50) Javed Ahmadi: 111 (100) Trent Boult: 1/67 (10) New Zealand: 85/10 (22) Kane Williamson: 22 (43) Rashid Khan: 7/17 (6) Afghanistan won by 193 runs Player of the Match: Rashid Khan Round 3: England Vs Australia England: 491/2 (50) Jonny Bairstow: 212 (105) Mitchell Starc: 1/116 Australia: 217/10 (41.2) Tim Paine: 127* (71) Moeen Ali: 5/33 (8.2) England won by 274 runs Player of the match: Jonny Bairstow India Vs Afghanistan India: 302/9 (50) MS Dhoni: 194* (78) Rashid Khan: 6/49 (10) Afghanistan: 287/4 (50) Rashid Khan: 112* (97) Ravichandran Ashwin: 2/45 India won by 15 runs Player of the match: Rashid Khan West Indies Vs South Africa South Africa: 263/10 (26.2) Aiden Markram: 185* (141) Shannon Gabriel: 4/42 (5.2) West Indies: 265/7 (38.1) Shai Hope: 112 (105) Kagiso Rabada: 3/47 (8) West Indies won by 3 wickets Player of the match: Aiden Markram Pakistan Vs New Zealand New Zealand: 383/4 (50) Kane Williamson: 112 (81) Shadab Khan: 3/68 (10) Pakistan: 299/8 (50) Imam-ul-Haq: 67 (75) Trent Boult: 3/67 (10) New Zealand won by 84 runs Player of the Match: Kane Williamson Sri-Lanka Vs Bangladesh Sri-Lanka: 316/5 (50) Wanidu Hasaranga: 167* (121) Subashis Roy: 3/54 (10) Bangladesh: 201/8 (50) Tamim Iqbal: 157* (141) Lahiru Kumara: 4/31 (10) Sri-Lanka won by 115 runs Player of the match: Wanidu Hasaranga Round 4: England Vs South Africa England: 455/1 (50) Alex Hales: 254* (131) Kagiso Rabada: 1/83 (10) South Africa: 295/10 (40) Aiden Markram: 201* (145) Joe Root: 7/61 (10) England won by 160 runs Player of the match: Joe Root